A New Hope
by Squirrel in a Top Hat
Summary: Jacob never imprinted on Rennesmee. He's confused. Of course, he has his pack, and Leah's been strangely friendly lately… but he's lonely. Until he meets a strange girl. What will happen when he imprints, then finds out more about her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

She ran, trying not to scream. Her family was gone, and their house burned. The young girl, only 8 or 9, had extremely long, strangely glowing curly silver hair. Her eyes were the deepest green. She was tall and skinny. She wore a dress and sandals, changing to a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers now. She remembered what her mother had said as they heard the approach. _"Hope, you _must _run. You have control over your powers now. Run and never look back, but remember the strangers. They are evil, and out to kill us. One day, you will have your vengeance. Until then, be safe."_

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short, but I have Chapter 1 and almost Chapter 2 done. This is 6 or 7 years before the series, and the rest of the story is just after ****_Breaking Dawn, _****except that Renesmee wasn't the object of Jacob's imprinting. Let me just get one thing straight: when I say Hope 'changes' clothes, I mean she changes the fabric untill it's what she wants. Oh, yeah, please tell me if it's good or not!**

**~Squirrel**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few years later, Hope was in the woods. She was now 16. She could smell a settlement nearby. But the scents were strange. She didn't want to go there, even if there WAS a beach. She turned a different way. She smelled the people again after a while, but now they smelled… friendlier. Maybe they were. She'd have to take her chances; she was almost out of food.

She walked to where their scent was strongest, like a border. A little bit to the west, another strange scent, almost human. She could barely make out a white house through the trees. Hope changed her clothes. She now wore typical jeans and a white T-shirt, but changed her hair color to a reddish-brownish color. The length and curliness stayed the same, extremely curly and down to her waist, even in a ponytail.

Hope didn't have to wait long; she soon heard footsteps. A boy, about her age, came through. He hard dark skin and black hair. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her. "Who are you?" His voice was husky.

"I'm Hope. Who are you?" Hope asked. Her voice was sweet, but it carried traces of being rarely used.

"Jacob." Jacob said.

Hope reached out with her mind. He had odd thoughts. _Why am I… attracted to her? It can't be happening now. I never thought it would happen. Is it happening? _Clearly, his calm face was just a mask.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I'm a traveler, and nearly out of food and supplies. Is there anywhere I can get some around here?" Hope's thoughts were changing now; she couldn't help but admire him.

Jacob thought for a minute. "Yes, there is. But… you don't have any packs or anything."

"I'm good. Could you please tell me how to get there?" Hope asked. She liked this Jacob guy more every minute.

"Sure, but it's getting dark. Do you want a place to stay tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, that would be great." Hope smiled. "Anything is better than just a sleeping bag."

"Well, follow me then."

Hope followed Jacob for a few miles. They soon got to a large clearing, with a few roughly built houses built in rows. In the center of the clearing, a fire blazed. Four people sat around it, talking and laughing. Then they got still, turning to face Hope and Jacob. Suspicion emanated from them.

"Who is that?" A girl, about 19 or 20 asked.

"Leah, guys, this is Hope. She doesn't have a place to stay tonight. She's gonna stay here." Clearly, Jacob was the leader. Nobody argued with him, but they looked a little disgruntled.

A boy stood up. He was thin. "Jacob, can we talk?"

"Of course, Embry. Hope, will you stay her for a minute?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Hope smiled.

The two boys left.

**JACOB P.O.V.**

"What is it with that girl?" Embry asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not sure. But…" Jacob trailed off.

"But what?"

"I think I might have…" He trailed off again.

"_That's_ what. I figured." Embry laughed. "Leah is going to have a _fit_!" He doubled over, clearly finding it hard to breath.

Jacob did not find it funny. "You _know _there's nothing going on between us! Anyways, I think it's true. I'm almost completely positive. Scratch that. I _am _positive. I imprinted on Hope."

"Okay then. Bella will love this. You won't be annoyed that she's with Edward anymore. And Leah is going to be reeeeally unhappy." Embry had stopped laughing. "We should hold a meeting tonight. If no one else figures it out by then, they will by tonight."

**HOPE P.O.V.**

Leah glared at Hope, who fidgeted. A boy, a little younger than the others, moved over. "Here, Hope. Come sit." As Hope walked over, he continued. "I'm Seth. You've already met Leah and Jacob, obviously. That boy is Quil, and Embry went off with Jacob."

"Thanks." Hope sat and looked around.

Quil looked at her curiously, while Leah glared. Seth chattered on. "We don't usually get visitors, except Edward and Bella and their daughter, Rennesmee. We call her Nessie. They live in that white house over there, with Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper and-"

"Will you be quiet, Seth? Embry and Jacob are coming back." Leah snapped. Seth shut up.

The two guys walked back, and Jacob sat next to Hope. That made her heart flutter, an experience she had never felt before. Now Hope was confused. Just _what _was going on?


End file.
